<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Producer Yuqi by wookieoogie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979705">Producer Yuqi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie'>wookieoogie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(G)I-DLE crumbs [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I promise, Producer yuqi, YuYeon, cold yuqi, hwaa chinese version, mild arguement, secret thing at the ending lol, stubborn soyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Has Soyeon ever told anyone how she’s so damn attracted to the Producer Yuqi? </em>
</p><p>The way Yuqi commands everyone and strictly regulates every preparation, how her brain works with bizarre yet intriguing ideas, and the way her keen observation skills proudly show from how she would direct their voices, pronunciations, and even their slightest <em> slangs </em>.</p><p>Yuqi could be arrogant, but in Soyeon’s eyes, she was absolutely <em> charming. </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(G)I-DLE crumbs [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Producer Yuqi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Has Soyeon ever told anyone how she’s so damn attracted to the Producer Yuqi? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The way Yuqi commands everyone and strictly regulates every preparation, how her brain works with bizarre yet intriguing ideas, and the way her keen observation skills proudly show from how she would direct their voices, pronunciations, and even their slightest <em> slangs </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Yuqi could be arrogant, but in Soyeon’s eyes, she was absolutely <em> charming. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Yuqi ya,” Soyeon called as soon as she entered the younger girl’s studio. “You look like you’re mourning.” </p><p> </p><p>Clad in a black hoodie, black jogging pants, black cap, and black facemask-- basically, Song Yuqi was the epitome of the color of darkness. </p><p> </p><p>The Chinese snickered upon the Korean’s jest and quickly retorted, “And you look like a kid,” without even glancing at the older woman. </p><p> </p><p>Soyeon could only roll her eyes at that. </p><p> </p><p>Dressed in an oversized hoodie, teddy bear printed pants, paired with fluffy slippers, Yuqi merely stated facts about Soyeon’s… <em> fashion taste. </em> Compared to her, the Korean would rather wear comfortable clothes than look cool-- or as if she was <em> grieving </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Soyeon decided to spare the younger girl with her teasings, however. After all, she’s here because she <em> needed </em> something from Yuqi. And that <em> something </em>was honestly a request the Chinese deliberately refused countless times. It even came to a point where both of them were arguing on top of their lungs because neither wanted to cooperate! Nevertheless, Soyeon wanted to try her luck again.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I wanted to ask you something,” She started, biting her bottom lip as she settled herself on the couch behind Yuqi’s swivel chair, the lyrics of HWAA Chinese version resting dutifully on her lap. </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s about changing your rap part to something you can easily pronounce, no. I can’t, Soyeon. We talked about this already.” Yuqi’s voice was unwavering. Monotonous even. The moment Soyeon entered her studio, she expected the older woman to bring up the same issue once again.<em> Soyeon could be very stubborn if she wanted to.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Yuqi was as resolute. The only person who could clash and disagree with <em> the </em> Jeon Soyeon head to head. Needless to say, Yuqi was obviously the softer between them. Sooner or later, the Chinese would find ways to compromise, or, as Soyeon had previously mentioned, Yuqi lacks <em> firmness </em>in most of her decisions. </p><p> </p><p>Keyword. <em> Most </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Yuqi was very adamant about making Soyeon rap her lines she specially translated for the older woman. She didn’t spend hours and hours of sleepless nights thinking of the best words or phrases that perfectly convey Soyeon’s message in consideration with the melody, the rhythm, rhymes, and especially, Soyeon’s struggle with the speech. Yuqi was awfully aware of how hard it was to rap in a language you barely understood, let alone pronounce! So Soyeon’s constant protests irked Yuqi a lot. Despite being a native Mandarin speaker, translating songs without losing their essence was never a walk in the park. <em> Especially those, damn, fucking raps of Jeon Soyeon! </em></p><p> </p><p>“But I really can’t pronounce these! It’s so hard!” Soyeon whined and handed Yuqi her messy copy with several highlights and notes on each lyric. As a rapper, she needed words she can easily utter to have a smoother and engaging flow. “I told you when I make lyrics, I always consider if the members can articulate it--”</p><p> </p><p>“And you think I don’t?” Yuqi interrupted, her voice dropping more than usual, indicating that she was either pissed, fuming, intolerant or merely all of the above. </p><p> </p><p>Pouting, Soyeon replied, “You know that’s not what I meant--”</p><p> </p><p>“But that is what you’re making me feel, Soyeon.” Slamming her pen on the table, Yuqi vehemently turned her chair to face the Korean. For a moment, her eyes displayed an exasperated fury before she closed them, sucking in a deep breath while repeating calming mantras in her head. She’s too stressed right now to even start an argument all over again with Soyeon. </p><p> </p><p>But then again, Soyeon could be the perfect embodiment of stubbornness. She didn't become their leader for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“That is what <em> you </em>are feeling, Yuqi ah,” She retorted, rolling her eyes. “I already told you that’s not what I meant! I just want---”</p><p> </p><p>“There!” Yuqi cried out. “There you are once again being selfish! Always wanting it <em> your </em>way!” </p><p> </p><p>Soyeon gritted her teeth. “I’m just expressing my frustrations.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I already told you, that’s the best I can do! We’ve gone through this over and over again, Soyeon. I’ve done a myriad of revisions <em> only </em> for you <em> , </em> and you still keep on saying you can’t! Seriously, are you even trying!?” </p><p> </p><p>Clenching her fist, Soyeon tried opening her mouth to counter. But no words came into her mind because, frankly, Yuqi was right. She just couldn’t admit it to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, Soojin was also having a hard time with her parts. But did you see her coming to me every single day to revise her part every single time? No! She was trying her best!” The last part of Yuqi’s sentence came out as a croak. All these built-up frustrations sent her to the edge, and Soyeon was clearly one of the main reasons. <em> She just wanted Soyeon to see her efforts, too. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I am doing my fucking best, Soyeon! And I understand your struggles because, frankly, rapping is a lot more difficult than singing. I know that. I fucking know that!”</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t the first time Soyeon heard of Yuqi’s outburst, but it was the first time she saw the profound exhaustion in the Chinese’s eyes, together with the tears of frustration that now flow freely in her cheeks. Wiping it with her thumb, Soyeon moved closer and cupped Yuqi’s face firmly between her hands. She noticed the large eyebags that meant the Chinese wasn’t getting her usual hours of sleep, the deep frown lines that indicated stress, and, most significantly, the absence of spark in her orbs. </p><p> </p><p>Giving up never existed in Yuqi’s vocabulary. But this time, Soyeon could feel the weight of fatigue carried by the Chinese ever since their comeback. After all, despite not leaving the younger girl’s side, the feeling of comfort from her family was still different from the love she could provide to fill the void in Yuqi’s homesick heart. </p><p> </p><p><em> I should’ve been gentler </em>, Soyeon thought ruefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do this to me, Soyeon,” Yuqi muttered, moving away from their leader’s warm touch. “I don’t have time for this.” </p><p> </p><p>After finishing her sentence, Yuqi reverted her focus on her work and intentionally ignored Soyeon despite the ache in her heart to just crawl back into the Korean’s caring embrace. They’ve had enough conversation about the subject the past few weeks now, and no matter how Yuqi tried her best to fix Soyeon’s problem, the Korean kept on bothering her to change her parts over and over again. She had enough of that already, like how she’s too washed-out of Soyeon’s <em> perfectionism </em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Including in their relationship.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Soyeon stayed rooted in her seat, racking her brain of something she could say that could somehow ease up the tension. Again, she didn’t mean to provoke the younger girl, but she was also aware of how Yuqi could be impatient. In fact, she’s honestly surprised the Chinese never yelled at her at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…” She muttered, unable to think of any words of comfort. Despite being called a genius rapper, Soyeon honestly sucks at talking feelings. “I… uh… I’ll be in the practice room.” </p><p>Soyeon waited for a few seconds in hopes of getting a reply. But she only received a cold shoulder from the girl, and not even a short acknowledgment was heard. Broken, she sighed and proceeded to leave the studio, glancing one last time at the black figure before finally closing the door. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was Yuqi giving up on her now? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soyeon immediately shook her head to erase the intrusive thoughts. But the gnawing feeling in her heart made it quite impossible to not dwell on it. After all, this was the first time Yuqi <em> ignored </em>her. </p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe she’s just tired </em>, she convinced herself. </p><p> </p><p><em> Of you? </em> Soyeon’s alter ego whispered. </p><p> </p><p>With a hiss and small kick of her feet, paired with an aggravated shove of hands in her pockets, Soyeon forced herself to focus on her next task, which was, hopefully, to impress a particular Chinese very soon, so she could make it up with their previous arguments. Partly--and probably most of it-- was because of her fault anyway. So, it was only right that she heeds Yuqi’s advice: <em> to do her best. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Uhg, I hate this,” She muttered. But what can she do? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She loves Song Yuqi that much. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was past 1:30 AM already when Yuqi arrived home. She was terribly exhausted and sleepy, but she decided to check on Soyeon’s room first before heading to her own. Earlier, she was aware that she might’ve gone too far with pushing Soyeon away. But her incredible pride mixed with indignation made it challenging to forgive and consider the older girl’s feelings. After all, Yuqi had been trying her best to understand Soyeon for so long. She knew the Korean was doing her best, too, but this comeback had been very stressful that she might’ve been quite selfish and blind after controlling the whole project of the HWAA Chinese version. </p><p> </p><p>With a soft knock, Yuqi called their leader’s name and waited. But no response came after a few seconds. Turning the knob open, Yuqi pushed open the door and peeked her little head inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Soyeon?” She called once again. “Are you here?” </p><p> </p><p>Seeing no sign of the blonde, Yuqi frowned. It was really late now and also past Soyeon’s set curfew. Usually, the Korean would’ve run back home if she knew it was already past midnight so she could get enough sleep. She promised Yuqi to never overwork herself after she previously fainted from exhaustion. And yet, Soyeon managed to break that promise again, not only once, but several other times, especially during comeback season. Not that Yuqi complains, but she’s honestly worried for their leader a lot. As someone who has the power over Soyeon, and the only person who could clash with her, Yuqi uses this advantage to be strict when it comes to her health. </p><p> </p><p>She was about to bother Minnie to ask Soyeon’s whereabouts when it hit her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “I… uh… I’ll be in the practice room.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great,” She muttered, hastily rushing back to the company but not without forgetting to grab a light snack from their fridge. <em> Soyeon doesn’t eat dinner unless Yuqi told her so.  </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Soyeon ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Soyeon’s head turned at the source of the sound, and she couldn’t help the smile that tugs the corner of her lips. However, as soon as Yuqi’s frown became more prominent as she neared, her smile was suddenly replaced with indifference.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” She asked, turning her back against the Chinese. She knew Yuqi was here to fetch her, and in all honesty, it deeply warms her heart. But truth to be told, Soyeon could be really sulky at times, especially when it comes to Yuqi not giving her the attention she wants.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And if Yuqi was also looking cool and hot that Soyeon panics. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Eat,” Yuqi demanded, unfazed by the annoyed Jeon Soyeon. Or rather, the <em> sulky </em> Jeon Soyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hungry.” As if on cue, Soyeon’s tummy grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Setting the plastic bag she brought on the table, Yuqi took the Tteokboki out and went to Soyeon’s side, who was idly looking at the ceiling in the corner of the room and trying to memorize her parts and practicing her lines.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Yuqi tenderly placed the chopsticks in front of Soyeon and waited.</p><p> </p><p>Despite feeling annoyed previously, without hesitation, Soyeon gave in and just let Yuqi fed her.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night, wrapped in a comfortable silence, the both of them stayed until Soyeon inevitably yawned, eyes drooping already while Yuqi chuckled at the cute sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home.” She announced, helping Soyeon on her feet. “It’s late. You need sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>With a soft nod, Soyeon followed Yuqi, leaning her petite frame onto the taller girl while still clutching the lyrics of the HWAA Chinese version.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soyeon ah, you did well! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She longed to hear those words again from her Beijing puppy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Has Soyeon ever told anyone how she’s so damn attracted to the Producer Yuqi? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The way Yuqi commands everyone and strictly regulates every preparation, how her brain works with bizarre yet intriguing ideas, and the way her keen observation skills proudly show from how she would direct their voices, pronunciations, and even their slightest <em> slangs </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Yuqi could be arrogant, but in Soyeon’s eyes, she was absolutely <em>charming.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But above all that, it was Yuqi's hardworking personality that made Soyeon fall deeper in love. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Soyeon, your turn!”</p><p> </p><p>Waking up from her reverie, Soyeon entered the small recording studio with a nervous sigh. Last time, she recalled how Yuqi harshly told her to <em> get out </em> because she could not make a proper and coherent phrase without whining or arguing with the Chinese. Her schedule was supposed to be done by that day, but it kept on extending because Soyeon, unfortunately, couldn’t rap her lines. At some point, some of their co-producers blamed Yuqi for troubling her.</p><p> </p><p>But Soyeon, despite having a hard time, quickly jumped to defend Yuqi and asked them to refrain from denouncing Yuqi. After all, it was her who kept bothering Yuqi countless times, and yet, she couldn’t come up with a proper presentation of her skills.</p><p> </p><p>“Soyeon,” Yuqi called from the intercom. “If you mess this up, we’ll talk and revise your lines again.”</p><p> </p><p>Soyeon could hear Yuqi’s soft laugh to cover it up as a joke. But she knew Yuqi was slowly losing confidence already in her abilities, considering they were being pressured to submit the results within this week. They still need to edit the songs, so Soyeon understands. After all, it was one of Yuqi’s significant breaks and trademarks already after the several Chinese versions of their songs and <em> Lost </em> finally getting featured in their album.</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t be necessary,” She assured, smiling daringly at the Chinese. “This will be the last time you’ll have authority over me, Yuqi ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuqi could only raise a brow and smirk at Soyeon’s conviction.</p><p> </p><p>“Prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>With a determined gaze and an enthusiastic thumbs-up, Soyeon finally started to rap.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>  </p><p>“That was honestly impressive!” Yuqi repeatedly gushed as they walk back to their dorm hand in hand. Her eyes sparkling in delight as she pointed out Soyeon’s splendid work earlier, including her fancy slangs. “You did so well! I’m shocked!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, as you’ve been telling me since I finished.” Soyeon deadpanned, but deep inside, she couldn’t contain her happiness. She was also feeling proud of herself at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up! Don’t let this get into your head. You still have a veeeerrryyy long way to go.” Suddenly, Yuqi gave Soyeon’s hand a gentle squeeze. “And I’ll be there in every journey you take.”</p><p> </p><p>Stopping from her tracks, Soyeon stared at Yuqi for a while. She didn’t exactly know why, but perhaps it was that awful feeling she felt beforehand that made her quite emotional as of now hearing Yuqi say those words.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t get tired of me?” She blurted. “Because it felt like you almost gave up on me last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“And did I give up on you?”</p><p> </p><p>Soyeon frowned. “No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“But---”</p><p> </p><p>Placing a finger on Soyeon’s lips, Yuqi smiled. “Hush, babe. I won’t leave you. Not now. Not ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” Soyeon was somehow tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when did I ever break anyof my promise to you?” Yuqi chuckled, wiping the tears that finally fell from the Korean’s eyes. “You do that most of the time, though. So I should be the one asking you that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was needed,” Soyeon quipped, referring to the several times she went home late and not being able to cuddle with her girlfriend. “And you’re too much of a <em> wuss </em> to even argue with me.” She smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me!?”</p><p> </p><p>“You lack… <em> firmness </em>, babe. Admit it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuqi was about to argue with that, but Soyeon quickly added:</p><p> </p><p>“But you look so hot, by the way, throughout this whole project for the Chinese version.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft blush colored the Chinese’s cheeks. “Well, it was needed.” She retorted. “And you lack… <em> patience </em>, babe. I had to ground you.”</p><p> </p><p> Of course. Only the Song Yuqi could <em> discipline </em> the Jeon Soyeon.  </p><p> </p><p>“If I had to handcuff you---“</p><p> </p><p>“Now, where did that came from!?” Soyeon gasped. Her previous sentiments vanishing and were replaced by repugnance.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… “ Yuqi just smiled cheekily. “Let’s binge-watch my Learn Wave later!” <em> A pathetic attempt to change the subject. </em></p><p> </p><p>Soyeon just snorted and rolled her eyes. She definitely can’t say no with Yuqi’s puppy eyes now.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhg, fine!” She sighed in defeat while Yuqi jumped in victory.</p><p> </p><p>“You owe me cuddles!”</p><p> </p><p><em> Cute </em>, Soyeon thought with a shake of her head upon witnessing her giddy girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Recalling Yuqi’s previous words earlier, she pondered.</p><p> </p><p>Producer Yuqi was hot. But <em> handcuffs </em>?</p><p> </p><p>She smirked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soyeon could only imagine. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on my Twitter: <strong><span class="u"><a href="https://twitter.com/wookieoogie">@wookieoogie</a></span></strong>. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!</p><p>Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: <span class="u"><strong><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie">wookieoogie</a></strong></span>. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>